In a Moment
by LanaLang79
Summary: Sharpay and Troy have never seen eye to eye. They've been rivals for more years than they can count, but will a horrifying experience bring them closer together? Troypay! I'm bad at summaries. Please R&R anyway!
1. Trailer

**Hey! Okay, here's the trailer! I've never written a trailer before, so if it's bad, please give me a break! And please R&R!**

**Enjoy!**

_

* * *

_

_Any moment, everything can change,  
Feel the wind on your shoulder,  
For a minute, all the world can wait,  
Let go of your yesterday._

**They never saw eye to eye**

Shows Troy and Sharpay arguing

Shows Troy laughing at Sharpay. She scowls and walks away.

_Can you hear it calling?  
Can you feel it in your soul?  
Can you trust this longing?  
And take control,_

**But, will a horrifying experience bring them closer together?**

Shows two men walking into a convenience store with guns. One guy yells, "Everybody on the ground, NOW!"

Hear people screaming.

Shows Troy pulling Sharpay's arm so that she's sits next to him on the tiled floor.

Shows Troy pulling Sharpay close to him. "We're going to be okay."

_Fly  
Open up the part of you that wants to hide away  
You can shine,  
Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,  
And start to try, cause it's your time,  
Time to fly_.

**And will a bullet take one of their lives'?**

Shows Sharpay scooting across the floor and the bad guy pointing a gun at her.

"No!" Troy yells and jumps up.

The screen goes black and a loud gunshot is heard.

_And when you're down and feel alone,  
Just want to run away,  
Trust yourself and don't give up,  
You know you better than anyone else,_

_Any moment, everything can change,  
Feel the wind on your shoulder,  
For a minute, all the world can wait,  
Let go of yesterday,_

Shows Chad, Gabriella, Taylor, Kelsi, Zeke, and Jason gathered around a TV.

Shows a newscaster. "We're here at the local gas station where two men have gone inside and taken seven people hostage. One of them is severely injured and maybe even dead. We'll keep you updated as news comes in."

Shows the six teens again, this time with tears in their eyes.

_Fly  
Open up the part of you that wants to hide away  
You can shine,  
Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,  
And start to try, cause it's your time,  
Time to fly._

**Starring: Sharpay Evans**

Shows Sharpay playing the piano and singing.

**Troy Bolton**

Shows Troy coming out from behind the stage curtain.

**And Ryan Evans**

Shows Ryan jogging down a flight of steps

_In a moment, everything can change._

'**In a Moment'**

**_Coming Soon._**

* * *

**There it is! I'm only going to start putting up chapters if I get a LOT of feedback! So if you want to read more, then REVIEW! I'm aiming for twenty reviews(fingers crossed), so if the trailer interests you and you want me to update, I say again that you have to REVIEW! Please. LOL!**

**LanaLang79**


	2. Nice, Mean, or Inbetween

**_DISCLAIMER - I do not own HSM or anything related to it. (Though I wish that I did, because then I would know Zac Efron!)_**

* * *

**Hey! Here is the first chapter! I was going to wait a little longer to put it up, but I got impatient, so here it is! Anyway, I would like to say thank you to all of the kind people who reviewed the trailer, I really appreciate it! I would also like to say that when I put up the trailer I had already written a lot of the story, so some of the things that you guys wanted to happen, may or may not happen. Thanks again for all of the feedback and please keep reading and reviewing!**

**Enjoy!**

_**Chapter One: Nice, Mean, or In-between**_

"I'm counting to three and then you better be down here," Sharpay yelled to her twin brother, who was taking his time getting ready for school. "1…2…3…"

Ryan came bounding down the stairs, a hat in each hand. "Which one do you think goes better with my shirt?" He asked hurriedly.

Sharpay studied them, before answering, "The dark blue one."

Ryan ran back up the stairs to put away his other hat before returning. To his surprise, Sharpay wasn't waiting there. He heard a noise in the bathroom and guessed that she was making last minutes touches to her hair or her makeup. He slowly leaned against the banister and waited patiently for his sister. She returned less than a minute later and he glanced down at his watch. "What took you so long? I've been waiting for you to come out of that bathroom for, oh, about…" he glanced down at his watch again before looking up with a smile. "Thirty seconds."

Sharpay shook her head, returning the smile. "Very funny," she said sarcastically. "Let's go."

Ryan quickly followed his twin out the door and to her car. It looked like something that Barbie might drive, it was pink and everything. "I need a ken car," he mumbled as he sat down in the passenger's seat.

Sharpay, who obviously heard his remark, raised an eyebrow at him. "Ken car?"

"Well, your car looks like it could be Barbie's and it's starting to get to me. I need something a little more manly."

Sharpay laughed as she continued to stare at her brother. "Sorry, Ryan, I just can't picture you in one of those big Dodge trucks."

Ryan rolled his eyes. "I don't have to have a truck, just something that's not……pink."

Sharpay merely shook her head and quickly pulled out of the driveway.

They continued to chat back and forth on their ten minute drive to the high school. One topic that came up was what they had bought each other for their birthday, which happened to be just three days away. Neither of them would even give a hint at what they had bought the other.

When they finally got to school, Sharpay made her transition to ice queen very smoothly. Prancing through the entrance, she pushed all of the other students out of her path. Most of them were pretty scared of her, but then there were other's who enjoyed making fun of her. One of those people was the basketball king, a.k.a. Troy Bolton. When she passed him in the hall she gave a large scowl and continued to move on.

As she did so, she heard him say to his best friend Chad, "She better be careful or her face might freeze like that."

Chad eagerly laughed along with Troy.

Sharpay tried to ignore his snide remark and she quickly made her way down the hall, her expensive high heels clicking with every step.

Gabriella, who had joined them just in time to hear Troy's comment, said, "Maybe you guys should give Sharpay a break, she can't really like all the teasing that she receives."

"Maybe you're too nice," Troy replied, glancing over at his friend. After dating for about three months, they had decided to just be friends, which was working out really well.

Gabriella shrugged. "Maybe, but one day I bet you'll be sorry for all of the mean things that you have said to her…….both of you."

Chad shook his head. "No way, she's the ice queen and she gets what she deserves."

Troy smiled and nodded as if agreeing with Chad. Gabriella rolled her eyes at the pair before starting to walk towards her first class.

Troy quickly fell in step with her. "Why do you insist on being nice to Sharpay? I mean, don't you remember all the things that she has done just to keep us away from the drama club?"

"Yes, I remember, but I prefer to give people the benefit of the doubt. There's a reason for everything, and I'm sure that Sharpay has one that explains her icy personality," she said simply.

Troy shook his head. "I'll never completely understand you. You just try to find the best in everyone. That's a really good quality."

Gabriella felt a smile pulling at her lips. "Why thank you, Mr. Bolton."

* * *

Sharpay smiled over at Kelsi. "I'm ready." 

Kelsi nodded and allowed her hand to begin to flow over the piano keys. A beautiful melody quickly filled the theatre and Sharpay sang and danced in rhythm.

When they had finished, Kelsi clapped enthusiastically.

Sharpay smiled, glad to have the other girl's approval. They had just recently broken the 'ice' between them and become friends. Sharpay was very glad that she now had girl to confide in, not just her brother.

"That was really good, Sharpay. It's really coming along!" Kelsi said, a shy tone in her voice.

"Thanks, Kelsi, do you think that it'll be ready in time for the auditions next week?"

"I'm sure of it."

"Good, and thanks for all of your help. I really appreciate it."

Kelsi nodded in return before standing up from the piano. "Sorry to cut rehearsal short, but I can't stay. My dad is getting home from his trip this weekend and my mom wants me to come and help her with the dinner she's making."

Sharpay recalled that Kelsi's dad was a truck driver and only made it home a couple times a month. Sharpay nodded and said, "No problem."

As they started to leave the theatre together, Sharpay asked, "How long is your dad going to be able to stay this time?"

Kelsi frowned. "Only for four days, but I'm still coming to your house for your birthday on Friday. It's going to be a lot of fun."

Sharpay's lips curved into a smile. "I know, I can't wait. I haven't invited a friend to come over for my birthday in a long time." Sharpay hesitated. "Hey, Kelsi?"

Kelsi stopped walking. "Yeah?"

"I'm really glad that we're friends. You're one of the few people who have actually tried to get to know me, and I really appreciate your effort."

Kelsi gave a shy smile. "You're a really nice person, Sharpay, it's too bad that not many people are able to see that."

They walked out of the theatre as the conversation changed subjects.

Troy's eyebrows furrowed as he climbed out of his position behind the curtain. He had come to the theatre to ask Kelsi for help with his audition song. He hadn't expected to find what he did. When Sharpay was with Kelsi she sure didn't seem to be very mean. Then why was she like that around everyone else?

* * *

**Hey! I hope that you all liked the first chapter! This story probably won't be that long(12 chapters max.), so I'll most likely be moving along quickly. Please come back for more! And I'd LOVE for you to review!**

**LanaLang79**


	3. Preparations

**Hey! Once again, thanks to all of the people who reviewed! All of you are very much appreciated! I hope everyone likes this chapter! Please R&R!**

**Enjoy!**

**_Chapter Two: Preparations_**

Sharpay surveyed the living room, before joining her mother and Ryan in the kitchen. "I finished decorating the living room. It looks great, if I do say so myself."

Ryan looked up from where he was wiping off the table. "Did you hang up the piñata?"

Sharpay frowned. "You're dampening my mood by telling me things that I forgot to do."

"Sorry, I was just asking. Besides, I don't even see why we are having a piñata. There's only going to be three of us."

Mrs. Evans cleared her throat from her position at the counter.

Ryan smiled. "I mean four of us."

Sharpay turned to her mom. "Have you heard from Dad? He promised that he'd be home before the party."

Mrs. Evans shook her head. "The last time I talked to him was when he was leaving the hotel this morning. He should call soon."

As if on cue, the phone rang. Mrs. Evans quickly picked up the phone and answered, "Hello." She smiled at Sharpay and Ryan. "Hi, honey." She continued to listen to her husband's voice from the other end of the line. Her smile faded slightly. "Well, all right, but make sure that you're home by six." She paused again, before saying, "Okay, I love you too. Bye." Mrs. Evans placed the phone back on the receiver and turned to her children. "Your dad's plane just landed and he has to stop by the office on the way home."

"But, it's quarter to five right now and it takes at least forty-five minutes to get here from the airport. If he stops at the office than that will be out of his way and there's no way that he'll be home by six," Sharpay complained.

Mrs. Evans smiled reassuringly. "Your dad said that he'd be home by six, so he'll be home by six."

Sharpay and Ryan exchanged a doubtful look. Their dad rarely kept his word.

"I'm going to hang up the piñata," Sharpay said and quickly walked back to the living room. As she picked up the large item made out of paper, a tear slipped down her cheek. For once couldn't her dad just forget about work and put his family first. She fumbled with the string, but kept having trouble getting it into a knot. There were footsteps behind her and she turned to see her twin standing there.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Hi."

"Do you need help with that?"

Sharpay nodded and handed him the piñata. He quickly tied it and hung it onto the hook on the ceiling.

"Thank you," Sharpay said.

"No problem." He looked at his sister's disappointed expression and guessed, "Thinking about Dad?"

"Yeah, I really hoped he would actually be here on time."

"I know, but at least this time he'll actually make it home on our birthday. Last year he couldn't make it and just sent us a card, remember?"

"Yeah." She paused. "I guess you're right, maybe we should just be grateful that all of our family will be together on our birthday."

Ryan smiled. "And don't forget Kelsi, she's coming too."

"I could never forget her. She's been such a great friend to us in the last couple of months."

"That she has," Ryan said before wrapping his arms around his sister.

Sharpay hugged him back and laughed as he began to tickle her. "Ryan, stop," she demanded, trying to push him away from her, but he held on tight and continued to tickle her. "Ryan!" She practically yelled and slapped him playfully on the arm.

He pulled away and faked a pout. "You hit me," he said.

"So, what're you going to do about it?"

Ryan reached out for her again and she darted from the room. He quickly followed and found her in the kitchen trying to hide behind their mom.

Mrs. Evans shook her head. "If I didn't know any better I'd say your guys were turning eight instead of eighteen."

They both smiled and Ryan held out his hand for Sharpay to shake. "Truce?"

Sharpay nodded and carefully reached out, thinking that her brother might have something up his sleeve. "Truce," she replied and quickly shook his hand before pulling it out of his grip.

"Good," Mrs. Evans stated. "Now, I hate to say it, but I forgot to get pop when I was at the store. Who's going to volunteer?"

Sharpay and Ryan pointed at each other.

"You're the one who has a car," Ryan stated.

"You can drive Mom's car."

"I don't want to drive an old lady car."

"I don't have an old lady car, because I am not an old lady," their mom said defensively, but there was a smile pulling at her lips.

Ryan grinned. "Whatever you say, Mom."

"Anyway, somebody can go get the pop and somebody can stay here and help me finish the food."

Sharpay sighed. "I'll get the pop."

"Thank you, dear," Mrs. Evans said as Sharpay started to leave the room.

Sharpay made her way out to her car and quickly climbed in. She decided to go to the mini-mart that was a little over five minutes away. They would live closer, but it took her almost five minutes to actually get out of their housing development. She drove down the strip of road until she pulled out onto the main road.

When Sharpay reached the small convenience store, she pulled right up in the front and pushed open her door. Grabbing her purse, she got out of the car.

Once inside she went to the back and pulled three bottles of pop out of the cooler. Not wanting to be gone too long, she hurried around the corner and ran straight into another customer. "I'm sorry," she apologized, before looking up. A frown quickly formed on her face as she realized who the person was. Troy Bolton.

* * *

**The next chapter is where the action starts, so be sure to come back for more! Please REVIEW! You would really make my day!**

**LanaLang79**


	4. Held Up

**Hey! Thanks to the people who reviewed the last chapter and thank you for coming back to read more! I'm glad that everyone is enjoying my story! Please R&R!**

**Enjoy!**

**_Chapter Three: Held Up_**

Sharpay tried to push past Troy, but he held his arm in front of her.

"Get out of my way," she hissed.

"Not until you explain what I saw the other day."

"What do you mean?" Sharpay asked, her eyebrows furrowing.

"Tuesday afternoon I went to the theatre to ask Kelsi if she could help me with my song. When I got there I overheard the two of you talking."

Sharpay's eyes narrowed. "Eavesdropper," she accused.

"I didn't mean to. I just want to know why you were being so nice to her, when you're so mean to everyone else, except Ryan."

"That's none of your business, Bolton! Now get out of my way, I have a party to attend."

"Who's party?"

"Mine and Ryan's," she replied.

"Oh? What's the occasion?"

"If you have to know, Mr. Nosey, it's our birthday."

"I didn't know that."

"Probably because you don't care," she said and again tried to push past him.

He held out his arm again. "You didn't answer my question."

"That's because I don't want to…….and I don't have to."

Troy rolled his eyes and let her past him, but followed her towards the front of the store.

When Sharpay stepped into the long line, she noticed Troy standing behind her. "Can't you just leave me alone?"

"Well, if you hadn't noticed, this is the only cash register open and I have to pay for my stuff too. I can't just steal them."

Sharpay huffed and turned around so her back was to him. She didn't have to deal with this today.

Just as she reached the register and set her pop on the counter, the doors of the store burst open and a couple guys with ski masks came in. "Okay, nobody move!" One of them shouted.

Sharpay gasped as they each pulled guns out of their coats. She heard similar reactions from the five or so other customers that were in the store.

"Everybody on the ground!" Was the next order that came from his mouth.

The people seemed to be frozen in their spots and nobody could get there bodies to move an inch.

"I said, ON THE GROUND! NOW!"

This time they all seemed to collapse to the floor.

Sharpay felt Troy pull her arm so that she sat down next to him. All of their arguments and the fact that they hated each other didn't seem to matter anymore. She was just glad to have someone familiar there with her. She felt herself trembling and she looked over at Troy.

He quickly managed a reassuring smile. "It's going to be okay."

Sharpay merely nodded. She really hoped that he was right.

* * *

Ryan finished cutting the tomatoes that they were going to use for their tacos and glanced up at the clock, before turning to his mom. "Don't you think that Sharpay should have been home by now?"

Mrs. Evans also looked at the clock. "She probably just ran into somebody she knows, you know how much your sister can talk."

Ryan shrugged. "I guess." He just had this really bad feeling that something was wrong. It must be his twin telepathy. "What else do you need me to do?"

"Um," Mrs. Evans looked around. "You can shred the cheese."

"Okay," he replied and set to work with the cheese shredder.

When he was done with that he picked up the phone. "I'm going to call dad and see how close he is."

"All right," his mom said as he left the room with the phone.

It rang twice before he heard his dad's gruff voice. "Hi, Dad, I was just calling to see where you're at."

"Well, I was going to make is a surprise, but since you called I guess I'll tell you."

"What?"

"I decided not to stop at the office, so I'll be home really soon. But, don't tell your sister, I can still surprise her."

"That's great, Dad, Sharpay will be so pleased!" Ryan exclaimed, smiling.

"Aren't you?"

"Of course I am."

"Okay, well I'll see you real soon."

"Bye, Dad."

"Bye."

Ryan walked back into the kitchen and set the phone on the counter.

"What did he say?" Mrs. Evans asked, looking up from her cookbook.

"He decided not to stop at the office, so he'll be home pretty soon."

"Well I'm glad," she said and the glanced at the clock. "But, I am getting a little worried about your sister. Even if she did stop to talk to someone, I don't think that she would talk long. She'd want to get back for her party."

Ryan nodded in agreement. "I'll call her cell."

He left the room and returned a couple minutes later. "She doesn't have her cell," he stated, holding up the pink phone that had her initials in rhinestones across the front.

Mrs. Evans sighed. "Let's just wait a little bit longer and then if she doesn't come home, I'll send you after her."

"Okay."

* * *

Minutes passed, but there was no sign of Sharpay. Finally, Ryan heard the door open and he rushed to see who it was. When he reached the entryway, he found his dad slipping off his shoes.

Mr. Evans looked up. "Hey, bud, happy birthday."

Ryan smiled slightly. "Thanks, Dad."

"I'm a little later than I wanted to be. I had to take a detour because of something going on at the mini-mart."

Ryan's eyes widened in alarm. "What?!?"

Mr. Evans looked confused, but repeated, "There's something going on at the mini-mart. There were police cars everywhere."

Ryan darted towards the kitchen and relayed the news to his mom.

Mrs. Evans looked as shocked as Ryan had.

"Will somebody please tell me what's going on?" Mr. Evans said from the kitchen doorway.

"Dad, Sharpay went there to get some pop for the party."

* * *

**There, the action started! I hope that everyone liked it! PLEASE review and tell me what you thought! I would REALLY appreciate it!**

**LanaLang79**


	5. Penetrating Shot

**Hey! I'm being nice and updating again today instead of waiting utnil tomorrow or Sunday! Thanks to all who reviewed my last chapter! I appreciate it! Please R&R!**

**Enjoy!**

**_Chapter Four: Penetrating Shot_**

Sharpay watched as the two men, Brad and Andy, continued to stuff things into their duffle bags. She then turned her attention to the other people in the store. Across from her and Troy was a girl, probably about a year or two younger than herself, who had long brown hair. To her left was a middle aged lady with dark red hair, Sharpay could tell that she was really tense by the way that she was sitting. To her right were two boys, probably about eight or nine, they looked like they were twins, but Sharpay wasn't sure. There was an elderly man, probably nearing his eighty's, with white hair and a pretty good amount of wrinkles on his face. And then there was Troy, who sat next to her quietly. She could tell that he was scared, but he didn't say so.

Troy glanced down at Sharpay and tried to smile, but couldn't. Instead he just placed her hand in his and gave it a little squeeze. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Sharpay gave a small nod. "I think so, just a little scared," she replied, fully aware of the quaver in her voice.

"We're going to be fine, don't worry. I-"

"No talking!" Brad yelled from across the room and pointed his gun in there direction.

Troy looked at Brad and then back at Sharpay, who looked even more scared than she had a minute ago. Not thinking about how they didn't even like each other, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him. Right now Sharpay needed comfort and he was going to give it to her.

Sharpay gratefully leaned against Troy's chest and let out a shaky sigh. _What a way to celebrate my birthday. Locked in a convenience store with two maniacs with guns, _she thought to herself bitterly. All she wanted to do was go home.

* * *

Ryan gave Kelsi a quick call to tell her what was happening, before following his parents out to the car. They had decided to go to the mini-mart, so that they were there if Sharpay needed them. He was really worried about his twin. He didn't know exactly what was going on in that store, but he knew that it wasn't good, and that they just had to help Sharpay.

* * *

The phone behind the counter rang loudly and the sudden sound made Sharpay jump.

Brad looked over at it. "It's probably the police wanting to negotiate with us."

"Maybe we should answer it," Andy suggested.

"We can't, it might be some kind of trick. All we want to do is finish getting our stuff and sneak out the back."

"They probably have the place surrounded by now," Troy spoke up, before he could stop himself.

Brad spun around. "Didn't I already tell you to SHUT UP?!?" He yelled.

Troy nodded slowly.

"Then keep your mouth shut, or something's going to happen to your little girlfriend," Brad said, motioning towards Sharpay.

Troy tightened his grip around Sharpay as if he was trying to protect her. Sharpay was grateful for his presence and she looked up at him with a small smile. He returned the smile and, to her surprise, kissed her gently on the top of the head. If it weren't for the situation, Sharpay would have blushed. But she just sighed and leaned her head against his shoulder.

Sharpay suddenly heard a small cry come from the spot next to them and she looked up. One of the boys had his head in his hands, crying, and his brother looked very close to tears. She looked at Troy and then slowly started to scoot towards the boys.

Brad heard the movement and quickly spun around, the gun pointed straight at her. As his finger closed over the trigger, Sharpay heard Troy yell, "No!" And he jumped up from his position on the floor.

A loud shot penetrated the air and Troy fell back to the ground, blood flooding from the left side of his body.

"Troy!" Sharpay screamed and rushed back over to him.

"Brad, you shot him!" Andy yelled at his partner. "You said that nobody would get hurt!"

For a moment Sharpay thought that Brad looked sorry for what he did, but he covered it quickly. "I, uh, I did what I had to do."

Andy shook his head and turned away from his partner.

Sharpay looked back down at Troy; there was now a pool of blood forming underneath him. "Somebody help me," she pleaded, looking around at the other customers.

The middle aged woman hesitated before scooting over to Sharpay. "My name is Beth."

Sharpay gave the older woman a grateful look and replied, "I'm Sharpay and this is Troy."

"In any other situation, I'd say nice to meet you. What can I do to help?"

"Can I have your poncho?" Sharpay asked quickly.

Beth nodded and pulled it over her head before handing it over to Sharpay.

Sharpay took her own sweater off too. She used one as a pillow for Troy's head and the other she pressed against his bullet wound. She wasn't exactly sure what to do, but she had to do something.

"Should we rip his shirt where the wound is?" Beth asked quietly.

Sharpay nodded. "I think so." She quit pressing against if for a couple of minutes, while they carefully ripped the shirt. When they finished she put the pressure back on and didn't let go. She couldn't let him die; she had to save him, like he saved her.

Sharpay looked back down at her hands and realized that they were shaking. She then glanced at Troy's face and whispered, "Please be okay, Troy. You just have to be okay."

* * *

**Hey! I know, it's cliche, right? Guy jumps in front of bullet to save girl, predictable, I know. But, that's the way that I wanted to do it! I didn't want to make Sharpay get shot because then my readers would think that I hate Sharpay(If you've read 'The Way the Wind Blows' then you'll know what I mean) Anyway, I hope everyone liked it! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**LanaLang79**


	6. Hostages

**Hola! Thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter four! I was very happy when receiving every single one! Please keep reading and reviewing! **

**Enjoy!**

**_Chapter Five: Hostages _**

Ryan and his parents were waiting with the police outside of the small store when they heard the loud gunshot. Mrs. Evans gasped and her husband quickly embraced her. Ryan stared at the doors that led inside of the building. He really hoped that Sharpay was okay. _What if that bullet had hit her? What if she just died?_ Ryan wanted to smack himself for thinking like that……..but what if it was true? He glanced back up at his parents. His dad met his gaze and freed one of his hands to rest it on Ryan's shoulder.

Ryan swallowed and looked over at the store again, hoping that his twin was all right, that she would walk out of there alive.

* * *

Sharpay wouldn't allow herself to give up, she kept her attention on the, now bloody, sweater beneath her hands.

"Is there anything else I can do?"

Sharpay didn't look up and replied, "Could you go sit with those boys? I think they're really scared."

Beth nodded and began to move towards the boys.

Brad looked over when he heard the sound. "What are you doing?" He asked suspiciously.

"I'm just going to sit over hear with these boys."

"Like I was doing when you shot Troy," Sharpay muttered under her breath.

Brad didn't hear Sharpay's remark but, by the look on his face, she guessed that Andy had. Andy almost seemed to look sympathetic towards her and he also looked a little confused.

"I'm going to go in the back room and see if I can see anyone behind the store. I'll be right back," Brad informed them before disappearing from the room.

Andy then made his way quickly over to Sharpay and Troy. "I'm really sorry, nobody was supposed to get hurt."

Sharpay looked up at him. "Is there any way you can convince Brad to let us go?"

"I don't think I can, but there is one thing I can do." He stood quickly. "Okay, anyone who can and wants to leave, now's your chance. I won't hurt you, I promise."

Beth gave the two small boys a push and they ran out the door without any questions. Next went the girl, but the old man and Beth decided to stay.

Brad re-entered the room and was shocked to see almost half of the hostages missing. "Where'd they go?" He asked Andy furiously.

"Brad, we still have four hostages and those three were just kids." He glanced over at Sharpay and Troy. "And so are they. He had his whole life ahead of him and now he may not even live. Brad, you aren't a murderer, we have to surrender or else the boy might die."

Sharpay looked from Brad to Andy and back again.

Brad hesitated as if he was considering the idea, but then he said, "We can't, I'm not going to go to jail. I'm going to find a way out of here and until then, these hostages stay."

* * *

The Evans' saw three of the hostages come out of the mini-mart, but were disappointed when Sharpay didn't follow.

They boys ran to their family, but the other girl just stood there, unsure of what to do. Ryan watched as a police officer approached her and then led her over to a chair. Ryan quickly moved away from his parents and walked over to them. The police officer was asking questions about her family, she answered that she had been running away from home, so her parents probably didn't know where she was.

"Okay, well if you tell me your parents' names, I'll be able to get a hold of them."

The girl did as she was told and the police officer stood from where he was crouched on the ground. "When I come back, I'm going to need you to answer some questions, okay?"

The girl nodded and watched him walk away, before noticing Ryan.

He smiled and said. "Hi, my name is Ryan."

She gave him an unsure look and the replied, "I'm Abby."

"I was just wondering if you saw my sister in there. She has long, blonde hair and was wearing a pink sweater."

Abby nodded again. "Yeah I saw her, but her sweater isn't so pink anymore."

Ryan's eyes widened. Did she mean that Sharpay was the one who got shot?

Abby must have noticed his expression and quickly added, "She was using it to stop the blood that was coming from her boyfriend's bullet wound."

Now Ryan's eyebrows furrowed. "Boyfriend?"

"Yeah, the guy that she was with."

"What does he look like?"

"Um, he has sandy brown hair and I think that your sister said that his name was Troy."

Ryan looked surprised. _Troy, as in Troy Bolton? _He turned back to the girl. "I just have one more question. How bad is Troy's wound?"

"I think it's pretty bad, it hit his left side, right below his heart."

Ryan nodded. "Thank you, Abby."

The police officer then returned and Ryan made his way back to his parents.

"Well?" Mr. Evans asked.

"Sharpay wasn't the one who got shot."

Both parents looked relieved.

"But," he hesitated. "Troy Bolton did."

"Troy is in there?" His mom asked. Even though Ryan and Sharpay didn't get along with Troy, their parents had always been friends.

"Yeah, the girl said that it didn't look too good. He got shot right below the heart."

"His parents must not know that he's here, or else they would have come like all of the other parents did."

"I'll give Jack a call," Mr. Evans said, pulling out his cell phone and walking a couple feet away.

* * *

"You look tired, do you want me to put pressure on it for a while?" Beth asked.

Sharpay merely nodded and let the older lady take over. She went around and sat at Troy's head. She reached out and gently pulled the hair out of his eyes. When her hands connected with his skin, he stirred slightly and his eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Troy?" She asked hopefully.

"Sharpay? A-are you o-okay?" He said. His voice was so quiet that she had to lean forward to hear him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. And you're going to be fine too, don't worry," she whispered.

Troy just nodded and his eyes drifted away from her face, but didn't shut.

Sharpay hoped that his waking up meant that he was going to be okay, but she really wasn't sure.

* * *

**So, I decided to make it a little shorter than I wanted to. There will probably only be like four more chapters, so don't be surprised when it ends! Please REVIEW! **

**LanaLang79**


	7. Blood of Two

**Hey! I'm again updating two days in a row, you guys must love me! LOL! I hope everyone likes this chapter! Please R&R! **

**Enjoy!**

**_Chapter Six: Blood of Two_**

Mr. and Mrs. Bolton arrived shortly after Mr. Evans had phoned them. Mr. Evans hadn't mentioned that Troy had been shot, he thought that it would be better if they heard it in person. But, now that they were here, Mr. Evans wasn't sure exactly how to say it.

"I, um, I have some bad news," he started. "Troy…….Troy was shot" he said bluntly and then winced at his choice of words.

"What?" Mr. Bolton asked, clearly surprised at the news.

"We don't know that much, but he was shot on the left side………right below the heart."

Mrs. Bolton shook her head. "No….no….." her voice trailed off as she began to cry. Mr. Bolton wrapped his arms around her.

"It's going to be okay, honey. Troy's strong, he'll make it through this, I know he will." Mr. Bolton seemed to be trying to convince himself as he much as he was Mrs. Bolton.

* * *

Sharpay sat cradling Troy's head in her lap as Beth continued to soak up the blood. Troy was going in and out of consciousness and Sharpay was afraid that one of these times, he wouldn't wake up. 

She glanced up at Andy with a pleading expression and he hesitated before walking over to Brad. "I don't care if I go to prison, we can't let that kid die."

"And I don't care what you think, we're not letting them go."

Andy shook his head and started to turn around, but then quickly turned and jumped Brad. They both tumbled to the ground. As they rolled all over the floor, they fought over the gun in Brad's hand.

Sharpay watched closely, holding her breath. Just as she thought that Andy was going to win, the gun went off and Brad stood up, while Andy lay on the ground, motionless. She heard a loud scream and realized that it had been her. Quickly scrambling to her feet, she rushed over to the man. Brad just stood over him, almost shocked at what had happened.

Sharpay reached out and felt for Andy's pulse. As her hand touched his neck, she realized that there was no beat, he was gone.

"Y-you killed him," she said, looking up at the other robber.

He shook his head. "It was an a-accident. I didn't mean for the gun to go off, it just did."

"Yeah, it just did. And I bet that 'it just did' when you shot Troy too. Do you really think that the contents of this store are really worth killing one man and injuring another?"

"I-I…." his voice trailed off, not sure how to reply.

Sharpay just shook her head in disgust and started to go back over to Troy. Before sitting back down, she turned back to Brad. "And if you don't let us go soon, you're going to have the blood of two men on your hands instead of just one."

* * *

Ryan heard the second gunshot and he was again scared for the life of his sister. He looked at his mom and dad, and their worry mirrored his. Mrs. Evans reached out for her son and pulled him close. "Sharpay's okay, I just know she is," she whispered in his ear and rocked him back and forth. 

Ryan was usually embarrassed if his mother showed him affection in front of a lot of people, but considering the situation, he was very grateful to have his mother's arms around him. He felt hot tears stinging at his eyes and he tried to hold them back, but he couldn't and they slowly began to stream down his face. Why did this have to happen to his sister? Why didn't this guy go to some other store and take some other girl hostage? He really wanted to Sharpay to be okay, he _needed _her to be okay.

* * *

"What are we doing here?" Taylor asked. 

Chad had gathered her, Gabriella, Kelsi, Jason, and Zeke to his house to announce what Mr. Bolton had called and told him.

"I think that everyone should sit down," he suggested, motioning towards the kitchen chairs.

The five of them sat down and then looked expectantly at Chad.

He sighed and said, "Earlier two men came into the local mini-mart and took all of the seven customers inside hostage." He heard gasps from the three girls and he slowly continued. "Sharpay and Troy were two of those people."

"What?" Gabriella asked, her eyes wide.

"Are they okay?" Kelsi asked, concern etched in her small voice.

Chad looked down, avoiding the others' gazes.

"Chad?" Taylor said.

"Troy was shot………just below the heart and they don't know if he is going to make it or even if he's still alive."

The girls all gripped each other and the guys just stared at Chad, shocked. They couldn't believe that, as they spoke, Troy could be dead.

"And Sharpay?" Kelsi said next.

"They don't know. There were two gunshots fired, the first one was the one that shot Troy and they don't know about the second one."

"I can't believe it," Gabriella exclaimed, her eyes beginning to water.

"I know," Chad agreed.

"I-is it on the news?" Zeke finally spoke up.

"Probably." Chad walked over to the television and turned it on. He flipped through the channels until he found the local news. Sure enough, a newscaster was standing there with the mini-mart in the background.

"Three of the hostages have been released, but we are told that there are still four inside and we are not sure of their conditions. We do know that one young man, age eighteen, was fired at and is inside, severely injured and maybe even dead. There was another shot fired about forty minutes ago, but no one knows if anyone was hurt. We'll keep you updated as the news comes in."

The six teens stared at the screen, not sure what to say or even what to think. A couple of their best friends were in there and they didn't even know if they would be coming out.

* * *

**Did you like it?!?! I hope so! It was kind of sad that Andy died, but I had to make SOMEBODY die!(And that doesn't mean that Troy doesn't die) You'll just have to keep reading if you want to know if our hero will live(lol). And you'll have to keep REVIEWING! PLEASE!**

**LanaLang79**


	8. Good Enough

**Hey! Thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter six! I really appreciate each and every one of you! Here is chapter seven. Please R&R!**

**Enjoy!**

**_Chapter Seven: Good Enough_**

Sharpay felt tears stinging at her eyes as she tried to get Troy to keep his eyes open. It had been okay for him to lose consciousness earlier on, but now it might be too risky. "You have to stay awake, Troy," she told him softly.

Troy merely shook his head and allowed his eyelids to fall.

"Troy, please stay awake," she pleaded frantically.

To her relief, his eyes fluttered back open. Sharpay let out a deep sigh. She knew that she was lucky this time, but next time she wouldn't be. She closed her eyes, hoping that the tears that were stinging at her eyes wouldn't fall, but she soon felt a hot tear roll down her cheek.

She blinked her eyes back open when she felt a hand on her cheek. Troy was staring up at her and his fingers were brushing softly against her cheek. She slowly managed a smile and reached up to cover his hand with hers.

"I-it's going to be o-okay," he whispered, his voice rasping.

Sharpay nodded. "I know," she replied. She leaned down at planted a light kiss on his forehead. "I know," she said again trying, not to convince him, but to convince her.

Hoping to keep him awake, she continued to talk to him. "Troy, you know, I've had a crush on you ever since grade school. All of this time I've pretended to hate you, I've actually liked you, but was afraid to show it. I thought that you would never like a girl like me when you could have any girl in the school……..I guess I thought that I wasn't good enough for you."

Troy shook his head slowly. "Y-you shouldn't have t-thought tha-" He stopped abruptly when Sharpay placed a finger over his mouth.

"Shh, you shouldn't talk," she told him and then hesitated before continuing, "Troy, just in case we don't make it through this, I want you to know that I……..I think that I'm in love with you and think I have been for a long time."

Despite the fact that Sharpay had told him not to talk, he opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off by Brad.

"I've decided to try and make my escape." He reached out and grabbed Sharpay's arm, pulling her to her feet. "I'll use you to get out of here."

Troy tried to sit up so that he could object to Brad's plan, but he winced and collapsed back onto the cold floor.

Brad laughed at Troy's action. "There's nothing you can do to help your girl and nobody else would dare to stand up to me. Not after what happened to Andy," he said, motioning towards his friend's still body. He started for the door, holding onto Sharpay's arm. "And if _any_ of you do decide to try something, the girl dies. Got it?!?" He yelled.

Everyone merely nodded in response.

* * *

Ryan paced back and forth in the parking lot, eyeing the store carefully. He stopped by his parents and the Bolton's and was standing there when the door flung open. He heard gasps come from the surrounding people as the man, he assumed was the robber, came out of the store dragging Sharpay. Ryan gripped his mother's arm as the guy began to speak. 

"Let me go in peace or I'll kill the girl," he yelled.

A couple police officers replied, but Ryan couldn't make out what they were saying.

Brad tensed at something that came out of the police officer's mouth and his finger closed over the trigger. Both police officers threw their hands up as if surrendering and Brad relaxed slightly.  
For a moment, there was silence, no one said a word. It almost felt like the eye of the storm, which meant that what happened next would be the worst part.

Suddenly everything happened at once. Sharpay took advantage of the moment and kicked Brad in the shin. He winced and grabbed his leg in pain. Sharpay managed to jump out of his arms and she darted toward the police cars. Then there were two loud, ear-piercing gunshots.  
Sharpay shouted out in pain as she collapsed onto the pavement. Her upper leg had taken one of the bullets. The other bullet had come from one of the police officers and was now launched in Brad's lower chest. He slowly sunk to the ground, gripping his side as he did so.

Everyone rushed forward.

"Sharpay!" Ryan yelled and rushed to his sister's side, with his parents on his heels.

"T-Troy…….is he okay?" She moaned.

"I don't know," he replied. "Are you okay?"

"I just got shot…..what do you think?"

"Right, sorry."

* * *

"Guys, get back in here!" Gabriella called. She, Kelsi, and Taylor were still seated in front of the TV, but Chad, Zeke, and Jason had gone to the kitchen to get a snack. 

The three guys rushed back into the room and found the same newscaster on the TV. They all studied her as she began to speak.

"The police have taken down the man that caused this mess. His name is Brad Savage. He has been taken in several times in the last six months for drunk driving. Right now he is on his way to the local hospital to be treated for a chest wound, before going to prison, where he will await trial for homicide, attempted homicide, and attempted theft." She stopped as someone spoke to her and then turned back to the camera. "There were two teenagers injured in the robbery. Their names are Sharpay Evans and Troy Bolton. The only person who didn't survive was Mr. Savage's partner, Andy Grant. Witnesses say that Mr. Grant had, had a change of heart considering the crime and he wanted to turn themselves in. When Mr. Savage disagreed they got into a physical argument, resulting in one of their guns going off and Mr. Grant dead."

Chad flicked off the TV and turned to the group. "So, hospital?" He asked.

Everyone nodded and followed him out the door. They decided to all ride together in Chad's parents' SUV, so that none of them would have to be alone. They all needed each other at the moment and, more importantly, Troy and Sharpay needed them.

* * *

**Yay! They're safe(well safe from Brad)! So, I like to know what my readers think about my chapters, and the only way that I can know that is if you REVIEW! Please!**

**LanaLang79**


	9. Guilt

**Hey! Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter! All of your reviews were REALLY appreciated! Please keep reading and reviewing! **

**Enjoy!**

**_Chapter Eight: Guilt_**

Sharpay's eyes fluttered open and they surveyed the room. She found her brother sitting in a nearby chair with a magazine sitting in his lap. "Ryan…." She said quietly.

Ryan looked up and a smile crossed his face. "Hey," he greeted. "How you feeling?"

She merely shrugged and then asked, "Is Troy okay?"

Ryan looked away.

"Ryan…….is Troy okay?" She repeated, her voice firmer than the first time.

"He's okay right now…….but they said that it doesn't look very good. I'm sorry, Shar."

Sharpay stared at him blankly, tears stinging at her eyes. "No, he's going to be okay," she stated. "He has to be…….he just has to be……" her voice trailed off and she felt herself trembling. "I-it's all my fault……" A sob escaped her and then the tears began to come.

"Shar," Ryan quickly wrapped her in his arms. "Shar, this isn't your fault."

"Y-yes it i-is," she said between cries.

Ryan decided to let her cry before asking any more questions about Troy. He slowly rocked her back and forth, running his hand through her long hair. "Shh," he hushed. "It's okay."

Finally she pulled away. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "Your shirt is all wet."

Ryan shrugged. "Don't worry about it. That's what I'm here for." He hesitated. "Do you want to talk about what happened?"

Sharpay paused, it seemed like she was going to shake her head, but then she said, "I…..I was so scared, Ryan. I didn't think that any of us were going to make it out of there. They came in and Brad told us to get on the ground. At first I was so shocked that I didn't move, I just stood there, but then Troy pulled me down next to him. He was being so nice to me. He let me sit really close to him and he kept telling me that we were going to be okay." She paused again. "I heard two of the younger boys crying and I felt bad for them, so I thought that I'd go over and try to comfort them." She looked down at the white blankets that covered her legs as more tears began to come. "It…..it happened so fast. One minute I was scooting over to the boys, the next thing I know, I hear Troy yell out, then I hear a gunshot, and then I see Troy lying on the floor." She looked at Ryan's sympathetic face and said, "Don't you get it, he saved my life. He's dying because of me."

"Sharpay, it was Troy's decision to jump in front of that bullet for you, he wouldn't want you to blame yourself and I don't want you to either."

Sharpay just shook her head. "You don't understand…….I knew that you wouldn't." She lay back down and turned away from her brother. "I'm tired."

Ryan nodded and leaned forward to kiss the top of his sister's head. "Get some sleep. I'll be back later."

* * *

Ryan walked into the waiting room and found the kids from school gathered in a small corner. When they saw him, Kelsi stood up.

"Hey," she greeted. "How's Sharpay?"

"And Troy?" Gabriella asked, standing up.

Ryan walked slowly walked over to them. "I haven't heard a lot about Troy……other than the fact that he isn't doing too good."

Gabriella's eyes fell to the floor. She was trying to hide the tears that were coming to her eyes.

"And Sharpay is pretty good. Her leg is fine, she's just suffering emotionally."

Kelsi nodded. "I bet."

He hesitated before adding, "Especially because of what happened to Troy."

They all looked at him as he said this.

"What do you mean?" Chad asked.

"From the way Sharpay said it, it sounded like the bullet that hit Troy was meant for her. And she's not going to let that go very easily." _Especially if something happens to Troy, _Ryan added mentally before sitting down with Kelsi.

* * *

Gabriella walked through the doorway and found Mr. and Mrs. Bolton sitting on opposite sides of their son. "Hi," she greeted quietly.

They looked up and a faint smile crossed Mrs. Bolton's face. "Gabriella, it's nice to see you."

Gabriella nodded. "You too."

There was an uncomfortable silence for a minute, before Mr. Bolton stood up. "Honey, why don't we go get a bite to eat and let Gabriella talk to Troy." He took a hold of Mrs. Bolton's hand and they exited the room.

Gabriella took Mrs. Bolton's seat and smiled up at Troy's motionless figure. "Hey," she said and reached over to touch his hand. "You're parents are really worried about you, Troy. And so are your friends. We're trying to imagine a life with out the basketball king, but it seems impossible. You've become a big part of everyone's lives; Chad's, Jason's, Zeke's, Kelsi's, mine…….and Sharpay's." She paused. "I think that she especially needs you to be okay. Ryan keeps telling her that it wasn't her fault that you got shot, but she just tells him that he doesn't understand. I think that she needs to hear it from you, then she might actually believe it….." She looked down at her hands that were placed in her lap. "Oh, Troy, this is such a big mess. You know how I always want to fix everything and make everyone happy……but this time I can't. And I'm not sure how I feel about that." She took a deep breath. "I just want everything to be like it was….." her voice trailed off slowly.

"I-it will…..don't worry."

Gabriella's head flew up as soon as she heard the words. "Troy!" She said and stood up to through her arms around him.

"Hey………ow," he winced.

Gabriella pulled back. "Sorry, I got a little carried away. I'm just so happy that you're awake."

"It's n-not like I was in a c-coma," he said, smiling sarcastically.

"I know." She hesitated. "It's just that….."

"That, what?"

Gabriella shook her head. "Oh, never mind. You're awake now. And you're going to be just fine."

* * *

**So, we're really close to the end of the story now! Probably only one more chapter, but guess what? I'm not putting it up until I receive more than ten reviews for this chapter. I want to reach 100 reviews by the time I finish this story and right now I'm at 79. So, if you want to read the last chapter, REVIEW! **

**LanaLang79**


	10. Starting Over

**Gosh, I think that I'm the nicest person alive! LOL! I can't believe I'm giving into my conniving little reviewers and putting up the last chapter TODAY! But, you're all awesome reviewers too, because thanks to you wonderful people, I'll probably get OVER 100 reviews! You guys are amazing! Thanks SO much! Please R&R!**

**Enjoy!**

_**Chapter Nine: Starting Over**_

Ryan rushed into his sister's room, a wide smile spread across his face.

"What's up with you?" Sharpay asked when she saw her twin.

"I have some good news!"

"What?"

"The doctors think that Troy might actually pull through, isn't that great?"

Sharpay felt a sigh of relief escape her mouth. "That's great," she agreed, but her tone was measured.

"Shar, what's wrong?"

"Just because he's going to be okay, that doesn't make the guilt any lighter," she practically snapped.

Ryan didn't take offense; he was used to getting this attitude from his sister. "Maybe you should talk to him. That might help."

Sharpay shook her head and her voice softened. "I…..I can't."

"I'm sure that he'll say it wasn't your fault."

Sharpay hesitated before answering, "That isn't the only reason that I don't want to talk to him."

"What do you mean?"

A blush slowly appeared on Sharpay's pale cheeks. "When we were in the store and I was trying to keep Troy awake, I admitted to him that I've had a crush on him since grade school."

Ryan chuckled. "So, I think that he already knew that. I think that everyone knew that."

"Was it that obvious?"

"I hate to say it but, yeah, it was."

If possible, Sharpay blushed even more. "Oh great," she moaned.

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure that he won't even remember you saying that. He was probably really out of it."

Sharpay decided not to tell him what else she had said to Troy. If Troy didn't remember than she could keep it a secret and nobody would ever know. "Okay, thanks Ryan."

"Will you talk to Troy then?"

Sharpay nodded. "Yeah. Doctor Albright said that she'd try me on crutches today, so maybe she'll let me go down to Troy's room."

"Okay, that sounds like a good idea. Do you want me to walk down with you?"

"I'd rather it be you than a nurse."

"Then I'll ask Doctor Albright when she comes."

Sharpay moved alongside Ryan as they made their way through the crowded hallways. Doctor Albright had said that it would be okay for her to go see Troy as long as Ryan made sure that she took it slowly.

When they reached Troy's room, Sharpay turned around. "I don't know if I can do this."

Ryan put his hand on her arm. "You can, and you know it. Now get your butt in there and talk to him," he ordered with a smile.

"Fine." Sharpay turned back to the door and slowly went in.

Troy was propped up with a bunch of pillows and he looked almost as pale as the sheets that he laid on.

Sharpay swallowed hard. What if this hadn't changed anything? What if he still considered them enemies?

She was about to turn around and leave, when Troy glanced up and saw her standing there. To her relief, a broad smile appeared on his face.

"Hey," he greeted quietly.

"Hi," she replied before slowly taking a seat in the chair next to Troy's bed.

"How's the leg?" Troy asked, a concerned look crossing his face.

"It's fine. How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good." He paused before saying, "Ryan told me that you think that my getting shot was your fault. Is that true?"

Sharpay didn't respond, she just stared down at her feet.

Troy reached over and touched her arm. "Shar, the only person that should be taking the blame for what happened is Brad. He's the one who took us hostage and he's the one who shot me. Not you, not me, not anyone else, it was Brad's doing."

"You aren't mad at me?" She inquired, her voice just above a whisper.

"Why would I be mad at you?"

"Brad would never have fired if I hadn't tried to move."

"Shar, you wanted to help those boys, I think that, that was really nice of you. I could never be mad."

"Do you mean that?"

Troy nodded. "I do." He hesitated before saying, "Now, it's your turn."

Sharpay looked up at him, confusion written across her face.

"Did you mean what you told me right before Brad pulled you away?"

Sharpay's eyes widened. "You….uh….you remember what I told you?"

Troy expression showed that he was amused. "Part of it."

"W-what part?"

He shook his head. "What I remember seems too good to be true, so maybe I was hallucinating."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I remember you telling me that you've had a crush on me since grade school," he paused, his voice growing serious. "And I remember you telling me that you, uh…..you were in love with me."

Sharpay looked back down at the floor. "You weren't hallucinating, Troy, that's what I said."

"Would you believe me if I said that I've had a crush on you since kindergarten?"

Sharpay's head flew up. "What?!?"

"I've had a crush on you since kindergarten," he repeated sincerely.

Sharpay looked embarrassed. "If we both liked each other all this time, then how come we pretended to hate each other?"

"Because we both thought that we'd be rejected because we weren't good enough for the other person."

"You thought that too?"

Troy nodded. "Yup."

"If only we had been honest, we wouldn't have wasted fifteen years hating each other."

"How about we start over?"

Sharpay moved over so that she was sitting on the edge of the bed. "I'd like that."

Troy grinned. "Good."

They both leaned forward slowly until their lips met half way.

Sharpay wasn't sure how long the kiss lasted, but it was the most amazing thing she had ever experienced. And from that point on she knew that no matter what happened, she would always be in love with Troy Bolton, like she always had been.

**The End**

**Hey! So, there it is, the end! I hope that everyone enjoyed it! I was thinking about doing a sequel, but I want to know what my readers think about that. Do you want a sequel???? If you do, you HAVE to review this chapter! PLEASE! **

**Anyway, thanks to everyone who has reviewed throughout the story –**

_charmarctravis - AshleyZac4life - punkchick18 - Jenny1991 - XBeautifulbabe405X - Brownie88Babe - Always Aurora - xamyxjx - paradise-maker786 - stessa - chris tea xx - glamorous95 - catchastar - WWW-squeaky-darthplaigus-71792 - XxCandyxCounterxGirlxX - AlwaysxAddicted - badboyzacefronx - Shoelace22 - le disco - Grey'sAnatomy-HSM-Troypay-4EV - ascii27 - iPods.are.luv - emily fila - Zashleyfan4eva - othhsmfan - ELM-Tree10 – whobringsforththewind - hsmxzashley_

**Wow, look at all of those WONDERFUL people! I appreciate each and every one of you! And I'm really sorry if I missed anyone, I tried my best! I would also like to thank everyone who read my story, but didn't review!**

**I'm kind of sad knowing that this is the end of the story, but I hope that everyone will want me to do a sequel! So, farewell for now everone!**

**LanaLang79**


End file.
